


Walk You home

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Honestly. They’re both dumb and I love them, ITS WROL JEREMY!, M/M, Rich is my spirit animal ngl, Snow! Lampposts!, They’re dumbasses., Walking Home, honestly Jeremy is a MOOD, it always is. Unless I say otherwise, jeremy’s done with self deprecating talk, look. Rich loves that book okay, mostly because they’re both close In height and I like that, the metamorphosis by Franz kafka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's really not fair, because he can't do anything. He and Rich are friends, and that's that, no matter how much he wants to change it.Unless, of course, he makes the bad decision that’s been on his mind for a while.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Walk You home

**Author's Note:**

> I love two dumbasses. That is all 
> 
> Yes this was written before Xmas, but I just got around to finishing it so oops-

"I'm sorry it's so late." Jeremy apologized, checking his watch. The lights from Christmas lawn decorations are the only things illuminating the sidewalk, and Jeremy KNOWS that he shouldn't have stayed those few minutes (...hour) later to help Christine at school. In his defense; Christine is very persuasive.

Rich, of course, could've gone home on his own, but that would be breaking the routine he and Jeremy have. Jeremy refused to let him walk home alone one night after they'd worked on a project, and he never really stopped. It's really not his fault that he feels so protective of Rich; he's small, and is an entirely different person than before. He can't help but feel protective.

"I've told you, it's fine. Walking home at night is pretty, anyway." Rich answered, smiling up at Jeremy from above his scarf.

There's another thing he forgot to mention. He's head over heels for Rich, and it makes it really hard in these situations to stay calm and act normal because holy shit, Rich looks so pretty with the Christmas decorations reflecting off of his glasses. It's really not fair, because he can't do anything. He and Rich are friends, and that's that, no matter how much he wants to change it.

"Okay, Whatever. It's still dark and I still feel bad, so." He watched as Rich rolled his eyes, trying to keep up with him. The snow is pretty hard to walk through, and the wind blowing doesn't help.

"I know what will get your mind off of apologizing."

Jeremy hummed, and turned to face Rich. The humming stops. Bad idea. Really, Really bad idea. All he can do is take a few hesitant steps backward and glare at Rich the best he can.

"Richard Alexander Goranski, don't you fucking dare."

Rich looked at the snowball in his hand, and back up at Jeremy. They waited in silence for a few seconds, before Rich smirked. Jeremy knew there's nothing he could do. He just closed his eyes and sighed as Rich threw the snowball.

The snow was FREEZING, and icy, and his cheek immediately started to burn. Rich started cackling, and Jeremy couldn't help but smile, despite the burning on his cheek. Rich does have a really cute laugh.

"Come on. I'm too tired to chase you,and I still need to walk you home before I can head back."

Rich eventually stopped laughing and pouted, but sidled up to him anyway. The wind was getting worse, and Jeremy was too busy trying to keep his hat on to realize what Rich was planning to do. It happened suddenly, and immediately sent Jeremy's cheeks into flame. Rich had slid his hand into his, completely unaware that Jeremy was about to melt into a puddle on the sidewalk.

"My hand is cold." Rich stated, squeezing Jeremy's lightly. His mind is running a million miles an hour; there's nothing he can even attempt to say. He'll screw up his words, and he can't let Rich see how flustered he is.

"Cool." He squeaked, before shaking his head, "It's your own fault for, you know, throwing the snowball at me."

"You wouldn't stop apologizing." Rich retorted, as they walked under a lamppost.

"Sweet. It's snowing again." His hand was left empty again, as Rich pulled his hand out and clasped them together, sticking his tongue out in an attempt to catch a snowflake. It's an image that Jeremy nearly dies from, but he has to stop from being bi on main. He can cry over Rich later tonight, when he's in his room, alone.

"Hey."

His thoughts came to a screeching halt, as he turned to look down at Rich. One of his hands was held again, as Rich stood on tiptoe and placed his other hand on Jeremy's cheek. Rich was right, his hand was cold.

"I'm not worried about getting home. I think it's really sweet you are, but calm down. We're not going to die out here." He teased, and Jeremy realized how close they were. He shouldn't be thinking this right now, not when Rich is trying to convince him to stop being a spoilsport about snow.

He can't help it, though. Rich is very close, and it would be so, so simple just to lean down, and peck Rich's pouty lips, which were now reflecting his confusion.

"Jeremy? Hey, I didn't mean to send you into a trance or whatever."His voice is softer, as the taller boy looks back into his eyes. He sees a little uncertainty but he doesn't see fear. Bad decision, here he comes.

Stepping forward carefully, he took both of Rich's hands and stepped closer, forcing him to lean back against the lamppost. Rich blinked up at him, eyes wide. A few snowflakes fell onto his cheeks, and Jeremy carefully moved his hand up to cup his cheek, gently brushing them away. The shorter boy's face flushed scarlet.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly, as Jeremy stalled for a moment. He doesn't trust himself to speak right now. Looking down at Rich's lips, he swallowed nervously and glanced back in the other boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry." It's a quick whisper, before he leaned forward and kissed him. Rich was dead still for a moment, before hesitantly kissing back.

There's no noise. It's just them, under a lamppost. It's a great spot for the first kiss, if Jeremy didn't know he was completely and utterly fucked after this. Despite it all, there's a part of him that doesn't want to step away because he knows he isn't and wouldn't be what Rich wanted.However, He can feel Rich trembling, so he took that as his signal to stop and stepped back. His hands immediately went to his pockets, as he stared down at the snow-covered sidewalk.

"Wow." Rich breathed out, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll just walk you home and carry on, you don't have to see me again." Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck, starting to walk in the direction of Rich's house.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a dumbass." Rich huffed, running towards him and stepping in front, blocking him from moving further.

"You can't just kiss me and say "oh boohoo, I'm not gonna talk about it again." And don't be sorry, it was a good kiss. You're not as bad as I thought you'd be." He mumbled the last part, losing his nerve and looking back at his feet.

"I'm flattered." Jeremy deadpanned, crossing his arms, before letting Rich's words actually light a spark of hope. "How are we going to talk about this?"

"Well, I mean. I don't know." Rich mumbled, kicking away some of the snow. "I don't think you should like someone like me. And even if you do, I don't know what I did. I've never been able to get anyone to like me without the squip. I don't know how you do."

Jeremy scoffed, walking forwards and lifting Rich's chin lightly. "I like you for you, idiot. You're finally you, the real you, and that's the Rich I like. You won me over just by being yourself. Even though you like to make me uncomfortable by reading The Metamorphosis in front of me, I like spending time with you. You understand me. And that's why."

Rich blushed, pushing Jeremy away lightly, and shivered. "So. Boyfriends?"

"Yeah. Boyfriends." Jeremy moved quickly, lifting him up and hugging him tightly. Rich laughed, smiling mischievously before wrapping his legs around Jeremy's waist.

Of course Jeremy fell backwards, causing them to land in a snowdrift. It didn't matter how cold he was, though, because he was happy enough to stave off any temperature.

"Come on, stop being stupid. I need to walk you home."


End file.
